Ellie Sattler
Category:ArticlesCategory:CharactersCategory:Novel charactersCategory:Film characters | aliases = Doctor Sattler | continuity = Jurassic Park | series = | image = | notability = | type = | occupation = Paleobotanist | race = | gender = | base of operations = | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = Jurassic Park (novel) | final appearance = | actor = Laura Dern }} Ellie Satler is a fictional scientist and one of the main characters featured in the Jurassic Park multimedia franchise. She first appeared in the 1990 novel, Jurassic Park, by author Michael Crichton. She first appeared on film in the 1993 summer blockbuster, Jurassic Park, where she was played by actress Laura Dern. Dern reprised the role of Ellie Satler for a brief guest appearance in the sequel film, Jurassic Park III. Biography Doctor Ellen "Ellie" Sattler was a paleobotanist and the colleague and girlfriend of Doctor Alan Grant. In the early 1990s, Doctor Sattler and Doctor Grant were working at a dinosaur excavation site in Montana when they had an impromptu visit by a wealthy entrepreneur named John Hammond. Ellie and Alan were asked by John Hammond to visit, and hopefully endorse, Jurassic Park. Alan and Ellie first met Hammond in their trailer opening a bottle of champagne. Ellie called Hammond inconsiderate but apologized after hearing what Hammond has to offer them. In return, Hammond promised to fund their digsite for the next three years. Once on the island, Ellie, like a true Paleobotanist, immediately noticed that Vermiform plants, which are extinct, were growing next to the road. She was so enthralled with this prehistoric plant, that she did not notice that the Jeep she was riding in, had stopped alongside a Brachiosaur. At the start of the Park Drive she tried to get Alan and Lex to ride in the same car, so that he could get used to children. When they arrived at the Triceratops Enclosure she tried to discover the reason behind the Triceratops' periodic sickness. She came to the conclusion that it was because they ate the poisonous West Indian Lilac plants in their territory. Because she stayed in the Triceratops Enclosure, she was not attacked by the Tyrannosaurus like the rest of the group. She later joined Robert Muldoon as he went to the Tyrannosaurus Paddock to rescue the survivors. The only survivor in the area turned out to be Ian Malcolm, who was badly wounded. While Muldoon loaded Malcolm into the back of the Jeep, Ellie continued to search the area for any sign of Grant or the children. She spotted the other car, tossed over the edge of the barrier to the T. rex paddock. When they inspected the wreckage, she found footprints leading off into the park. This piece of evidence gave Ellie hope that Grant and the kids were still alive. When Ellie and Muldoon returned to the Jeep, the tyrannosaur burst from the trees after them. The tyrannosaur then chased behind their car until they could outdistance it. Once they returned to the park, Ellie gave Malcolm a dose of morphine and tried to convince John Hammond that the park wasn't viable because the creatures were uncontrollable. After Ray Arnold shut down Jurassic Park's main power, hoping to bring all the systems back online during the manual restart, Ellie and Muldoon set out after him to the Power Shed to set up the power again. On the way there, they discovered that the shutdown must have turned off all the fences, including the fences of the raptor paddock. Soon after this realization, Ellie and Muldoon became aware that they were being hunted by the raptors. While Muldoon stayed behind to give her cover from the escaped Velociraptors, she sprinted to the shed. She was able to activate the power again but was attacked by a raptor. Due to her speed and agility, she made it out of the shed alive, but not before she discovered Arnold's dismembered arm which fell on her shoulder which got smeared with his blood, afterwards she took off her pink over-shirt. Muldoon, meanwhile, wasn't as fortunate; he obviously didn't know about the raptors' plan of attack: one raptor waits in plain sight and distracts their prey while one or two more raptors come at them from the sides, and he was caught off-guard and killed. After discarding her shirt, she then continued her journey wearing only her purple tanktop that she wore under her missing shirt, On her way back to the bunker, she rendezvoused with Alan. Together, Ellie and Alan returned to the Visitor's Center and saved the children. She then helped Alan to block the door to the control room, preventing the remaining raptor from breaking in, while Lex attempted to reboot the system from the computer. The raptor then broke in through the control room's glass window and the group rushed to escape through the airducts. In the Visitor's Center lobby, the raptors closed in on them and were preparing to attack when the Tyrannosaurus burst in and lifted a raptor off the floor in her jaws, killing the raptor. In an outrage, the last raptor attacked the Tyrannosaur. Taking advantage of this diversion Ellie and the rest of the group exited the visitor center. Hammond and Malcolm were waiting for them in the Jeep and the group drove off to the helipad. On their flight home Ellie was happy to see that Alan was sitting between the two sleeping kids. She probably hoped that the experience had made him accept children. Abilities * Botany :* Paleobotany Notes & Trivia * Appearances * Jurassic Park (novel) * Jurassic Park (1993) * Jurassic Park III (2001) * Jurassic Park 1 * Jurassic Park 2 * Jurassic Park 3 * Jurassic Park 4 See also External Links * * * References Category:Jurassic Park (1993)/Characters Category:Jurassic Park III (2001)/Characters Category:Botany